


Goals

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [85]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 15, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta always had weird obsessions and sudden goals that he wanted to achieve and he usually never shut up about them. So when he doesn't talk about it but always disappears with Johnny, Taeyong gets kind of concerned.





	Goals

**Author's Note:**

> You guys were really sweet yesterday about my bad mood, and I seriously have to thank you for caring. You guys are the best. <3
> 
> For this I had two ideas about the fun fact about me, but I couldn't choose one, so here's both:  
> 1\. I have a weird obsession with neurology. I'm not got at biology, but I excell in this topic and everything related to it. (Of course not in a university level)  
> And 2. I quit dancing for two years for personal reason about three years ago, which caused that I wasn't flexible anymore. I started seriously working on my flexibility last summer, and now all of my splits are down on the ground, I can kick my head in arabesque and can kiss my knees in a standing position. :)
> 
> Day 15 - I noticed  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong never understood what was the triggering reason behind Yuta's sudden ideas and goals, but after a while he started thinking that he was better off without asking Yuta about them. 

One time it was that Yuta suddenly wanted to start translating a manga into Korean so they could publish it. And he had even finished translating, but then Doyoung reminded him that he needs permission from the artist and their publishing house before he can do anything. That took away all of Yuta's will to do it, and it got left at that. 

Then he wanted to be a lion specialist. After a date to the zoo, for a while Yuta kind of learned everything about lions almost like he wanted to became a worker in the zoo. It lasted until he discovered neurology. Then that kind of took away the place of the main interest. 

And even though Taeyong wasn't really interested in any of these, he would never stop him from learning anything. It just made Yuta's personality even more colourful and he could make a conversation about literally anything. 

But this time he didn't know what was it about. Yuta haven't told him anything about it, and even though he had a very good guess, it was kind of making him nervous. When Yuta was quiet it meant he was up to something. 

So when Yuta and Johnny started disappearing from time to time and then always showed up a little sweaty and arguing, Taeyong decided to finally ask Yuta about it. 

"Love" he started, catching Yuta's attention with it. 

"Hm?" 

"What are you and Johnny up to lately?" He asked. He was really curious, partly because he wanted to know if he was right or not. 

Yuta smiled widely, placing his cereal on the counter as he almost bounced to the dancer. 

"We have been stretching!" He exclaimed happily and Taeyong opened his arms for him to jump in which Yuta immediately did. "I want to do a split and since Johnny is a sadistic asshole, he agreed to help me out with it" he said, wrapping himself in Taeyong's arms. Taeyong smiled to himself. 

"I could also help you out. Why didn't you ask me?" He asked, pressing a kiss onto Yuta's cheek, almost laughing when the younger frowned. 

"Because your type stretching hurts more than Johnny's" he answered, causing the dancer to snort. 

"Because I do it right. He probably doesn't" he replied and looked up to Yuta when he turned around in his arms so they were facing each other. 

"That doesn't matter, it's working. I've already gotten more flexible" he said, his eyes showing that he was already proud of himself for this. 

"I know" Taeyong smiled, which surprised Yuta. A lot. 

"How?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. 

Taeyong let out a dark chuckle before he placed his hand on Yuta's butt as an indication. He winked as he said:  
"I noticed."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed. :) Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
